


blooms

by eliternat (mirkandmidnight)



Series: Tumblr Prompts! [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkandmidnight/pseuds/eliternat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Finn are the most competitive of rivals.</p>
<p>Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	blooms

“But what if one of the Seekers gets hit with a Bludger and can't finish the game?” a fourth year at the next table asks, and Rey sighs. As if any Beater would be idiotic enough to deliberately take out the other team's Seeker. That was a surefire way to a foul. Chasers were fair game, though, and she took a lot of pleasure in antagonizing one in particular.

Finn Galfridian, one of the Gryffindor Chasers, has been at odds with her almost since they both arrived at Hogwarts. It's not that she doesn't like him. She really, really wants to be able to like him. It's just that he's so damn good at Quidditch that it's hard not to resent him. Not to mention he seems to take a perverse pleasure in antagonizing her back. The whole school knows about their rivalry, and since Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are playing each other today, she's sure there are several betting pools going about whether they'll start something during the game.

Poe Dameron, the Hufflepuff Keeper, slides into the seat next to her and grins. “You ready for the game today?”

She pushes her potatoes around her plate. “Never been more ready. You think it'll be a good game?”

His grin only spreads. “If it isn't, I'll eat my broom.”

***

The game starts out well enough. The team captains shake hands, and Professor Kanata reminds the teams to be well behaved. They all take to the air, and Hufflepuff starts out with the Quaffle, scoring right away.

Things go downhill when Gryffindor gets the Quaffle. Finn catches it, and takes off like a shot down the field, and Rey's nose almost gets broken by an incoming Bludger before she hauls back and hits it towards Finn. 

He's forced to dodge, and ends up dropping the Quaffle in the process, which is immensely satisfying, but then he crosses the field to hover a few feet away from her.

Rey scowls. “What do you want, Galfridian?”

Finn shrugs. “That was a good hit. Almost got me there.”

“Clearly I'm not working hard enough, then,” she says, flashing a cheeky grin and zipping away to defend their Seeker from an incoming Bludger. Just out of spite, she sends it hurtling back towards Finn.

***

“I think she's trying to kill me, Poe,” Finn says as they walk towards their next lesson. “She keeps trying to hit me with Bludgers even when I'm not doing anything!” He groans. “What did I ever do to her?”

Poe purses his lips and shrugs his bag higher on his shoulder. “Why are you asking me, anyway? I'm not an expert on all things Rey.”

“Yeah, but you're friends, and she doesn't seem to be trying to kill you, and I actually really like her and if I don't do something, I'll be dead by the end of term.” It comes out in a rush, most of the words slurred together and unintelligible.

He frowns. “Slower, please.”

Finn takes a deep breath. “I want to ask Rey on a date, and I can't do that if she hates me.”

He claps his hands and rubs them together, grinning gleefully. “I have so many ideas.” They sit down in the Potions classroom, and Poe pulls out a quill, inkwell, and parchment. “You might want to take notes on this.”

***

There are lilies in her room.

Why are there lilies in her room? More importantly, who knows her enough to know that she's allergic to flowers, and awful enough to purposefully trigger her allergies? Finn Galfridian. Probably Finn Galfridian. That asshole. Now she'll have to scourgify her entire room.

She storms down to the Great Hall, where he's sitting with Poe, that traitor, and slams the flowers down in front of him. “I'm allergic, you clod.”

Finn falls forward to hit his head on the table and groans, and Poe pats his back as Rey stalks out, fury radiating from every line of her body.

“Don't worry about it,” he says. “We'll try again. How bad could it possibly be?”

It's bad. Bad enough that Rey spends the entirety of the next match sending Bludgers hurtling at him, and he spends the whole game dodging them. Even Poe looks concerned by the end of it, dragging Rey off to the locker rooms before she can start a verbal confrontation.

His next attempt at reconciliation doesn't go well either. He writes her a poem. She thinks he's making fun of her, and he finds it shredded up under his pillow.

“I don't understand what I'm doing wrong,” he groans, voice muffled by the wooden table. “Why doesn't she like me?”

Poe purses his lips. “Have you considered actually talking to her?”

He turns his head enough to glare at him with one baleful. “Oh, thanks for that, great and wise Poe; of course I've tried talking to her.”

“Outside of quidditch games?”

“Fine.” He sighs and gets up. “But I swear, if I get punched, I'm blaming you.”

***

Rey is on her way down to the Great Hall when Finn appears from the shadows and falls into step with her. It's startling, but she ignores his as best she can. They probably just happen to be going the same direction.

After a while, though, it's too odd. She turns and looks at him. “What are you doing?”

“Walking with you. I wanted to ask you something.”

She purses her lips. “Well, go on.”

He takes a moment to respond. “I was wondering if you might want to go to Hogsmeade some time? I didn't know you were allergic to lilies, and I realize that the poem was probably a bad idea because I'm a terrible writer, but I think you're really cool and I wanted to hang out some more with you.”

Rey stares at him for a long moment, considering. It wouldn't hurt anything, and if something happened, they could always go back to how things had been. What did she have to lose?

“Fine,” she said. “Sure. Just promise me one thing.”

His eyes light up. “Yeah, okay, what?”

“Don't bring me flowers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt! Yay!


End file.
